


First time Footjob from Flexible Girlfriend

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Foot Fetish/Footjobs [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Clean Feet, Couple, Cum on Feet, F/M, Feet, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Girlfriend, Oiled, Self Licking Feet Clean Off Cum, after shower, flexible, gwa, long legs, loving, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your loving girlfriend wants to try something new today, you don't mind getting a footjob right?
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Foot Fetish/Footjobs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070402
Kudos: 2





	First time Footjob from Flexible Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Shouting far away from the mic]

Babe!?

Babe!

[Now closer to mic]

Mmm hey...

[Some water splashing sounds]

[giggle]

Could you help me with washing my legs?

This hot bath feels so good... I really don't wanna change my position right now...

Really? Thank you babe.

Come closer to the bathtub, I'll stick my leg up for you...

[Sounds of water splashing and soft moans]

Huh? I'm moaning?

Well... your hands do feel really good on my leg so...

I guess I just can't really help it...

[continue to moan softly and more water splashing sounds]

Mm don't forget about my other leg...

[Continue moans and splashing sounds]

I think that's enough, thank you so much baby.

Or wait, can you continue doing it with my feet? I just really like it when you touch them...

[Continue water splashing sounds and moaning softly]

Yea... that feels really good babe...

[Continue for some time]

Wait... do you have a boner?

[giggle]

Did my feet do that? Or the sweet little sounds I'm making?

Both?

Do you secretly have a foot fetish?

[giggle]

You don't?

Then why are you hard?

Babe... I'm not judging you or anything...

There's nothing wrong with having a foot fetish, you can tell me...

Okay, I just wanted to know, but if you say you don't have a foot fetish, I believe you.

You just think my feet are sexy, right?

And my long legs too huh?

[giggle]

That kinda turns me on, I'm not gonna lie...

It's nothing new really, cause people always compliment my long legs, but hearing it from you makes me even more... proud of them...

[moan]

You know what?

How about we try something new today?

I was thinking about it for awhile now actually, but I didn't know how to ask you...

Would you like to get a footjob from me?

I never done it before so I probably won't be like *SUPER* good at it or anything but I really want to try...

What do you think?

Are you down?

Okay, but not here.

I wanna do it properly, with oil and everything.

Why don't you wait for me upstairs? I'll be there soon.

[pause]

Babe? Over here tiger...

[giggle]

I know how much you like to see me in a towel...

Especially when I do my sexy poses...

I wanna tease you a little bit and show off my long legs to you before we start...

It will make you *REALLY* want it.

Watch me babe...

As I put one leg up...

And rest it on this table...

[moan] and rub it with my hands...

Gently massaging my bare leg...

[giggle]

You love how flexible I am, don't you...

Maybe I should do some splits for you...

mmm

How's that?

I know it's hard not to pay attention to my ass aswell when I do this...

Bet it makes you wanna fuck me...

Not today babe, nu-uh...

[giggle]

I'll let you fuck my feet instead...

That sounds like a good idea too, right?

mmm

I'll even let you cum on them...

And then I'll lick the cum off of my feet...

Every last drop...

Oh I can tell you like that...

Naughty boy...

Okay, I think you've been patient enough...

But I wanna kiss you before we start...

C'mere baby...

[kissing]

Nah, not like that...

Use your tongue too... you know how I like it...

[kissing with tongue]

Yeah, kiss me passionately... and longer...

[kissing passionately with tongue for like 20 secs maybe - up to you]

[Break kiss]

I love kissing with you...

Look what I got here...

Yeah, it's oil...

Why don't you pull out your cock for me and start stroking it as I oil up my feet for you?

Lemme get rid of this towel, we don't really need it now, do we?

I think I'll put some oil on my beautiful long legs too, cause I know you like them even better when they're all shiny...

[Slippery oil sounds, massaging her skin with oil slowly]

Wow, slow down a little babe... don't stroke it so fast...

I don't want you to cum too soon when I start...

I like how eager you are though...

[giggle]

Okay, I'm gonna put my feet on your cock now, ready?

Actually, let me put some of that oil on your cock with my hands first.

[putting oil on cock with her hands, slow handjob for a short time]

Okay, ready?

[moan]

[Very slippery, wet sounds as she starts to stroke his cock with her feet]

Oh it's so slippery, I love it...

How do my pretty, shiny feet feel on you baby?

Am I doing it right?

[Continue slippery footjob]

How does it feel for me?

[moan]

It feels kinda funny, but also really nice.

It feels like a nice massage, I like this a lot.

I could get used to this actually.

[Continue slippery footjob and soft moaning]

Can I do it faster? Sure.

I'll try anyways, I'm not used to this so I don't know how fast I can go.

[Faster footjob]

How's that?

mm glad you like it baby...

Feels nice to do something different sometimes.

[Continue footjob]

I kinda wanna suck your cock a little bit though.

You don't mind right?

Nah, no need to change position at all.

I'm flexible enough to keep my feet at the base of your cock and give you head at the same time.

Just like this...

[Blowjob]

mmm I love pleasing you baby...

[continue blowjob]

What's that?

I'm the best girlfriend in the world?

[giggle]

You're so sweet, I love you babe.

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop sound]

Wanna cum on my feet now?

Mhm I really want it.

Lemme stroke you with my feet again...

I'll try to go as fast as I can, I wanna test my "footjob speed". 

[giggle]

[Fast and slippery footjob and encouraging words to make him cum on her feet - all this for about 30 sec or even 1 min maybe]

Oh I can feel it baby yes... cum for me... do it...

[he cums]

Oh yes... cover my beautiful feet baby...

That's it...

[giggle]

That's quite a load...

Let me lick my feet clean...

[licking/sucking cum off her feet/toes]

Mm delicious as always...

[giggle] What? Are you shocked at how easily I licked it all off?

Told ya I could do it... I'm very flexible.

Come here, kiss me baby.

[kissing]

Since I did you a little favor... I think it's only fair you lick my pussy later and make me cum with your tongue right?

Right before bed time, so I can sleep better...

[giggle]

[kissing]

I love you babe.


End file.
